El Ultimo Proyecto del Dr Willy
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Despues de tantos años, de duro trabajo, el mas ambicioso proyecto del malvado doctor Willy esta listo para poner en marcha sus planes para conquistar el mundo" - Mi versión de lo que sucedió entre la saga del "Megaman Clásico" y el Megaman X, tambien es mi primera historia que hago de Megaman, bueno, disfruten, no olviden comentar


**El Ultimo Proyecto del Dr. Willy**

* * *

Una tarde, nublada de invierno, un anciano ya ha llevando décadas de su gran trabajo como inventor de robots, esta trabajando en un proyecto completamente revolucionario, el mismo se ha esforzado muchisimo para ver cumplido tal proyecto, el sueña que un día humanos y robot puedan vivir en paz y en armonía, su nombre es Thomas Light, doctor Light

una de sus mas grandes creaciones fueron robots como protoman, y seis robots similares con fines industriales, pero lamentablemente su asistente, el doctor Willy le robo sus robots y manipulo a su antojo, con la idea de conquistar el mundo, el doctor Light cuenta con unos de sus mejores inventos, Mega, un robot con carteristas de un niño, pero con un poder increíble, gracias a el, pudo detener los planes del malvado doctor Willy, y no solo una vez, sino diez veces

pero eso había quedado en el pasado, ya mucho tiempo ha trascurrido desde la ultima derrota, cuando Megaman y Bass derrotaron al super robot King

el doctor Light creyó que por fin, el doctor Willy se había dado por vencido, desde entonces el ha estado trabajando en su proyecto mas ambicioso, el proyecto "X"

su sueño, era que robots y humanos vivieran en armonía es por eso que era necesario crear un robot que se preocupara por los demás, con la capacidad de pensar por si mismo y tomar sus propias decisiones, desde entonces, el doctor Light había trabajado mucho para ver cumplido ese sueño, y vivir lo suficiente para ver a X en acción

pero a diferencia de los robots, los humanos tienen un corto espacio de vida

el doctor, ya cansado, enfermo y muy viejo, logra terminar al fin el tan anhelado proyecto, decide encenderlo para que conozca a su creador

había podido hablar con X en años anteriores, explicándole el por que de su nombre, y por que era tan preciado, un robot así era tan revolucionario, con una capacidad sin limites, la humanidad en ese entonces no estaba lista para aceptar algo así, le tendrían miedo. pero no alcanzo a poder hablar mas con el , ya que mostraba fallas en su duración de encendido, eso se arreglaría mas adelante

el buen doctor ha decidido sellarlo, para que alguien en el futuro lejano pueda encontrarlo y así guiar a las personas con sus habilidades

el doctor prendió por ultima vez a X antes de su sellado

-"lo siento X" - el doctor fue interrumpido por una fuerte tos - "no tuve suficiente tiempo para verte en el mundo" - termino el anciano con mas tos

-"¡doctor Light!" - exclamo preocupado el robot

-"te he dado el poder de pensar, para preocuparte, para crecer, para evolucionar mientras peleas... pero es muy pronto para que tal poder sea liberado"

-"Doctor" - dijo firmemente X mientras miraba el x-buster en su brazo - "utilizare este poder para pelear por la justicia ¡por la esperanza!"

el doctor sonrió

-"ohhh, claro que lo harás" - dijo con una sonrisa - "así lo creo" - el doctor comenzó a presionar unos botones - "X quiero que uses esa conciencia tuya para pelear por al gente del futuro, necesitaran a alguien como tu para poder guiarlos"

la capsula comenzó a cerrarse, mostrando solo una ventanilla en forma de rombo

-"Doctor" - dijo apenado el robot sabiendo que esta seria una despedida de su creador

-"adiós X" - dijo el buen doctor - "eres la única esperanza verdadera de este mundo"

el doctor apagó cerro la capsula

comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, años de trabajo y al fin podría descansar, no faltaba mucho para que el día de su muerte llegara, decidió cerrar su laboratorio, y pasar su lecho de muerte en su casa con sus creaciones fieles, Megaman y Roll

pero antes, debía hacer algo, si algún científico o arqueólogo descubriera a X, debería saber su potencial, es por eso que decidió grabar un vídeo, entregándole la información necesaria

se puso frente a la camara, y comenzó a grabar

-"mi nombre es Thomas Light, soy el científico que diseño a Megaman X" - fue interrumpido por su tos - "le he dado a X poderes especiales que ningun otro robot posee, utilizando su conciencia, tiene la capacidad de pensar ,actuar y tomar decisiones completamente por voluntad propia, esto significa que tambien posee los materiales necesarios para facilitarle la evolución a los robots, de la misma forma que la misma vida, es lamentable el hecho que la vida humana sea débil y fugaz, y me temo que no voy a tener el tiempo de garantizar la seguridad del proyecto X, por eso, he decidido sellarlo ,tal vez lo descubran en el futuro lejano, donde estoy seguro luchara por la armonía y la paz entre robots y humanos, si, creo firmemente que esto sucederá, pero, tambien tengo una preocupación, me temo que X sera puesto a prueba en la guerra que llamamos progreso ,insisto en recordarles a le gente del futuro en que X es la verdadera esperanza para el mundo"

el doctor apago las cámaras, y cerro con llave su laboratorio, mientras lo hacia, escucho una voz que le hacia muy familiar

-"Doctor Light" - escucho a Megaman que venia hacia el

-"Mega" - sonrió al ver que su diseño primitivo le fue leal todos estos años

-"estaba trabajando en su ultimo robot?" - pregunto

-"si, de hecho, ya esta listo" - dijo el doctor mientras cerraba finalmente la puerta del laboratorio

-"y podemos verlo?" - pregunto megaman animado

-"me temo que no por ahora" - dijo el buen doctor

-"y por que no?" - pregunto el robot con la personalidad de un niño

-"por que su poder es tan grande que los humanos le tendrían miedo" - dijo el doctor - "es por eso que lo he sellado para que en el futuro puedan ver lo magnifico que son sus habilidades

-"entendido-" dijo Megaman - "eso quiere decir en unos cuantos días?"

-"no, me temo que serán muchos años, quizas en un siglo"

-"un siglo?" - pregunto el robot - "eso es mucho tiempo, me aburriré esperándolo"

el doctor lanzo una carcajada, deseaba tener la suerte de megaman, el podría estar vivo durante siglos, lo unico que tenia que hacer esta recargarse con energía solar, mientras que el estaba en su lecho de muerte

pero eso le preocupaba mucho, sabia que megaman tenia la personalidad de un niño, es por eso que no estaba seguro de como el iba a estar despues de su muerte

-"megaman, debo hablar contigo" - dijo el doctor serio despues de toser un poco

-"si doctor, lo que sea"

-"mira, a diferencia de ustedes los robots, los humanos tenemos una vida bastante corta" - dijo el doctor pero fue interrumpido por su tos - "y me temo que el final de la mía esta por llegar"

-"doctor, no diga eso" - dijo el robot algo confundido - "usted esta enfermo, pero se recuperara y ya vera como esta tan vivo como cualquier joven"

-"me gustaría creer eso" - dijo el doctor - "pero la realidad es otra, querido amigo"

-"por favor no diga eso" - dijo el megaman muy triste, aunque no era tan humano, era un prototipo de X, que en el fondo si tenia emociones, megaman le dio un fuerte abrazo al doctor

-"tranquilo Mega" - dijo el doctor tambien abrazando a mega - "todo esta bien, todo esta bien, debes cuidar a Rush y a Roll"

el abrazo termino, era muy difícil de aceptar que el buen doctor estaba por irse de ese mundo y pasar a mejor vida

-"megaman, debo pedirte algo" - dijo el doctor

-"haré todo lo que me pida doctor" - dijo Megaman

-"sígueme" - dijo el doctor

ambos salieron del laboratorio y llegaron a una bodega , en donde habían cientos de aparatos, el doctor le señalo a Mega unas especies de capsulas

-"ves eso?" - pregunto el doctor

-"si" - dijo Megaman

-"esas, son Capsulas, que contienen objetos para que X sea mas fuerte, en ella encontrara su armadura"

-"armadura?"

-"si, pero es necesario que las ocultes en lugares lejanos, ¿podrás hacerlo?"

-"¡Claro que si!"

-"que bien, toma a Rush y ve a esconderlos"

-"si doctor"

Megaman tomo una a una las capsulas y las escondió en lugares lejanos, tal y como había dicho el doctor en ellas X podría encontrar herramientas que lo ayudaran a ser mas poderoso en el futuro

* * *

en algún lugar en la secreta fortaleza del doctor Willy

-"al fin estas listo... Zero" - dijo el malvado Doctor Willy

había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus planes habían sido frustrados, sus malvados planes nunca habían cambiado, pero había estado ocupado tanto tiempo en un robot tan poderoso que no había ningun otro que le fuera igual

su nombre era Zero, un robot completamente revolucionario, pero el Doctor Willy había estado tanto tiempo ocupado, que no se dio cuenta que el comenzó a envejecer mucho, su triste vida estaba llegando a su fin, irónicamente que al mismo tiempo que el doctor Light

Zero despertó

-"bien..." - susurro Willy

-"quien... eres tu?" - pregunto el robot

-"soy tu creador" - dijo el malvado doctor - "ahora levántate"

el robot obedeció, y se levanto

-"tu misión ahora es hacer todo lo que yo te diga" - dijo el anciano - "deberás encargarte de unos traidores, y tambien de Megaman"

-"como usted ordene" - dijo el robot

-"vete , ve y dale caza a los que me humillaron en el pasado"

-"como desee" - dijo Zero y se marcho del lugar

la risa malvada del doctor era escalofriante, al fin sus malvados planes se llevarían a cabo, pero el robot comenzó a gritar de dolor, una w comenzó a palpitar en su chip principal, y se apago

-"demonios" - maldijo el doctor Willy - "debe ser una falla en el chip"

* * *

Megaman estaba volviendo a su hogar subido en su Rush-patineta voladora, ya había repartido por todo el mundo las capsulas, no estaba volviendo al laboratorio si no mas bien a la casa del doctor, el dr, Light había decidido abandonar el laboratorio para pasar sus últimos días en la paz de su hogar

Megaman descendió y Rush volvió a su forma de perro

pero al llegar a la casa, vio a Roll quien estaba muy triste

-"Roll?" - pregunto Megaman - "que sucede"

-"el doctor ha..." - corrió rápidamente a Megaman y lo abrazo con fuerza - "ha muerto"

* * *

muchos doctores, reporteros y ganadores del premio nobel, asistieron a su funeral, y como no, Megaman y Roll tambien asistieron

era increíble pensar que, el doctor, quien había pasado toda la vida con ellos, se había ido para siempre, y nada lo haría volver

Megaman se alejo de allí, fue a reflexionar en un puente de la ciudad, no muy lejos del cementerio

Mega se sentía muy triste, su creador, y mas que eso, su padre se había ido, solo quedaba su legado, y debía mantenerlo

antes de morir, el doctor le pido que protegiera tanto a Roll como a X, mientras este estaba en su sellado

el trataría de proteger a toda costa el suceso

detrás de el escucho un silbido no lo había escuchado hace muchos años, pero el no lo podía olvidar, era protoman quien apareció detrás de el

-"¡Protoman!" - Exclamo Mega

-"cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermano" - respondió Protoman

-"ni que lo digas, la ultima vez fue... ya ni lo recuerdo"

-"fue hace mucho... a si que , el buen doctor, se ha ido ¿no es cierto?"

-"si... es así"

-"me pregunto si se habrá muerto por fin el doctor Willy"

-"que dices?"

-"no ha atacado en tanto tiempo que creo que falleció, eso es bueno, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos mas"

-"aunque no lo este, aqui estaré para frenar sus planes" - afirmo Megaman

-"no lo dudo" - dijo Protoman - "y yo estaré contigo para vencerlo"

-"y desde cuando eres de los buenos?" - pregunto Megaman

-"eso no es lo importante" - dijo Protoman

-"por cierto, no has visto a Bass?" - pregunto Megaman

-"no, la verdad es que no lo he visto desde que destruí los planes del doctor Willy para volverlo mas fuerte, despues de que derrotaran a King"

-"ya veo, tu crees que..." - alcanzo a decir megaman hasta que

_**Booooom**_

hubo una explosión no muy lejos, y un objeto que atravesó un edificio aterrizo no muy lejos de Megaman y Protoman, estos dos miraron bien de que era un objeto, y se toparon con la sorpresa de que era Bass

-"Bass?" - pregunto Megaman

-"hablando del rey de roma" - dijo Protoman

-"APÁRTENSE" - grito Bass cargando su buster - "este sujeto es mio, yo lo vi primero , no dejare que ustedes interfieran"

-"a que te refieres?" - pregunto Megaman

en medio de la nube de polvo, se pudo ver una silueta, un robot superior a ellos, se acercaba, lentamente, hasta que se pudo ver con claridad

tenia una armadura mas avanzada que ellos, y tenia un color rojo, un buster con una enorme capacidad de destrucción y un sable, tenia tambien una cabellera larga y rubia

-"a si que este es el super robot de cual me hablo Willy ¿eh?" - dijo Bass

-"super robot?" - preguntaron Megaman y Protoman

-"si" - dijo Bass - "hace muchos años, el doctor me hablo de su proyecto, veo que al fin lo ha terminado"

-"a si que sigue vivo despues de todo" - dijo Protoman

-"y esta tratando de hacer la suyas otra vez" - dijo Megaman

-"no te atrevas a interferir Megaman, yo lo voy a derrotar, para demostrarte de una maldita vez , a ti y al mundo, quien es el mas fuerte" - dijo Bass mientras se preparaba a luchar una vez mas con el extraño robot que se acercaba muy lentamente, caminando muy tranquilo

Bass lanzo con su blaster un poderoso rayo e impacto el centro del robot, haciendo que una nube de polvo se levantara

-"yes, le di" - exclamo precipitadamente Bass

la nube de polvo se desvaneció, pero el robot seguía allí, ni siquiera se arrugo al recibir el ataque de Bass

-"wow, este tipo se ve que es extremadamente fuerte" - pensó Megaman

-"Bass, yo creo que si los tres..." - alcanzo a decir Protoman, pero fue interrumpido por Bass

-"nada de eso, yo me encargare de este tipo" - dijo Bass

Bass fue a toda velocidad, y le dio un fuerte golpe al robot en la cara, pero esto no lo hizo ningun daño, Bass volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez, pero nada

el robot rojo le dio un solo golpe a Bass, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo y luego lo pateo, haciendo que volviera al lado de Megaman y Protoman

-"quien es ese sujeto?" - pregunto -"Megaman mientras ayudaba a Bass a levantarse

-"hey, tu... como te llamas" - pregunto desafiante Portoman

-"mi nombre es Zero..." - respondió el robot rojo - "y he venido a destruirlos, a los tres"

el robot rojo, Zero, comenzó a apuntar a los tres con su blaster, y luego disparo, causando una gran explosión

Megaman lo esquivo, pero este apareció por detrás y saco su sable, estaba listo para atacar, pero protoman coloco su escudo, pero el sable de Zero lo partió en dos sin sin ningun Problema

el trió se reunió nuevamente

-"este tipo es muy duro" - dijo Megaman

-"las armas que utilizamos no le hacen daño" - dijo Bass

-"no si intentamos todos juntos" - dijo Protoman - "carguen sus blasters, atacaremos los tres al mismo tiempo"

-"de acuerdo" - dijeron en coro Megaman y Bass

los tres cargaron sus cañones al máximo

-"a la cuenta de tres" - dijo Protoman

-"uno" - dijo Bass

-"dos" - dijo Protoman

-"TRES"- termino Megaman y los tres lanzaron sus potentes rayos

juntos, se había combinado una gran poder, haciendo que el rayo se hiciera el triple mas fuerte, este se estrello a Zero, levantando una gran explosión

-"lo matamos?" - pregunto Portoman

-"yo creo que si, nada por poderosos que sea, hubiese soportado tal cosa" - dijo Bass

la nube de polvo se desvaneció, y Zero se encontraba allí intacto

este, comenzó a reírse

-"sus poderes son insignificantes... prepárense a morir" - dijo Zero cargando su blaster una vez mas y disparándolo causando una explosión mayor a las que el trió había hecho, pero estos tres alcanzaron a esquivarla, luego se reunieron nuevamente

-"se acabo, es imposible que podamos contra este sujeto" - dijo Portoman

-"ni con nuestros poderes juntos pudimos siquiera hacerle daño" - dijo Bass

-"cállense, los dos" - dijo Megaman - "hablan como unos cobardes, en toda mi vida he luchado contra sujetos que han sido superiores a mi, y siempre los he derrotado, esta vez no sera la excepción"

ambos miraron a Megaman, estaban asombrados por el discurso de el

-"a si que paren de llorar y continúen peleando" - dijo Megaman - "no se rindan es mejor morir luchando que morir sin honor"

incluso Zero estaba pensando en lo que decía Megaman

-"le hice una promesa al Dr. no dejare que el doctor Willy se salga con la suya" - continuo el robot azul

-"tienes razon" - dijo Portoman preparándose para luchar

-Aun le hemos demostrado nuestro máximo poder" - dijo Bass

este ultimo, llamo a su perro (no se su nombre a si que le pondremos Rush morado) y se combino con el, formándose una armadura muy poderosa, lo mismo hizo Megaman al unirse a Rush y se creo Mega Rush, y por ultimo Protoman (se que no tiene perro pero acá tiene uno, es azul y se llama Rush-azul), tambien se unio a Portoman y este obtuvo una armadura con full poder

los tres, ahora mejorados, comenzaron a cargar sus poderes, iban a lanzar el rayo mas poderoso de todos, mientras que Zero tambien se preparaba para luchar

-"aqui vamos chicos" - dijo Megaman

-"es ahora o nunca" - dijo Protoman

-"acá veremos quienes son los mejores" - dijo Bass

-"chicos, mostremosle un poder de verdad" - dijo megaman - "YA"

-"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" - gritaron los tres lanzando todo su poder a Zero

* * *

el malvado Doctor Willy estaba tosiendo en su laboratorio, se había esforzado tanto en crear a Zero, que no creo otros robots, de esos que Megaman derrotaba con facilidad, Zero era tan poderoso que no los necesitaba

la sala estaba en completa calma, el malvado Doctor veía imágenes de la ciudad donde fue enviado Zero, se mostraban en las noticias que la destrucción fue colosal, pero no habían rastros de Zero o los robots del doctor Light

un sonido interrumpió la calma en el laboratorio del malvado doctor

una bolsa de color marrón fue lanzada desde la puerta y callo en los pies del doctor, el aun sorprendido, logro veré quien entraba por la puerta era su obra maestra Zero, quien no mostraba estar dañado, para nada

el doctor sonrió y reviso la bolsa, era pesada, a si que simplemente la abrió pudo ver que en su interior, estaban las cabezas de Megaman, Protoman y Bass, y no solo eso, tambien estaban las cabezas de Roll ,Rush y todos los demás robots del Doctor Light

el doctor atónito no lo podía creer, por fin había derrotado a los robots del doctor Light

-"si... al fin la victoria es mía - salto de alegría el anciano - "el mundo por fin sera mio, ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerme, ha ha ha ha"

Zero miraba con orgullo que había podido hacer tan feliz a su creador, pero de repente un dolor de cabeza horrible apareció en la cabeza, marcando un W en su chip principal, lo que hizo que se apagara

-"bah, ¿Zero?" - pregunto el malvado Doctor despues de notar que Zero se había apagado - "diablos, es ese estúpido chip, voy a tener que trabajar harto en el... ahhhhhh" - grito al final el viejo, había pasado tanta felicidad en tan poco rato, que su pobre corazón no podía aguantarlo

el comenzó a sentir Una presión inusual sobre el pecho como si hubiera una tonelada de peso el, sentía un Dolor agudo en la parte superior del cuerpo, en el cuello, la espalda y la mandíbula, sentía tambien como su cuerpo experimentaba una Falta intensa de aire, tambien sentía Náuseas inexplicables y una Fatiga inusual

estaba sufriendo un infarto, sus ojos comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse, poco a poco, su vida estaba llegando a su fin

que irónico pasar toda la vida tratando de conquistar el mundo, y cuando al final estaba por hacerlo, su vida estaba por apagarse, el fin de los personajes de "Megaman" clásico había llegado

El malvado Doctor Willy falleció ,solo, en su fortaleza vacía

* * *

-"ALERTA, ALERTA" - sonaba una voz femenina acompañado de una sirena en la base de los Maverick Hunters

-"Zero X, un Maverick esta atacando la ciudad" - dijo Allia mientras despertaba a los dos robots

X y Zero se levantaron de sus capsulas y se prepararon para la acción, estaba corriendo preparándose para teletrasportandose para la acción, fue entonces cuando X noto que algo le sucedía a Zero

-"Zero, te sucede algo?" - pregunto la obra maestra del doctor Light

-"nada, solo es que ... tuve un mal sueño" - dijo Zero - "pero aun es muy borroso"

-"es probable que sea un archivo dañado de tu antigua memoria" - dijo X

-"que dices?" - pregunto Zero

-"si, cuando el comandante Sigma te encontró, estabas descontrolado, el tubo que inmovilizarte, destruyendo tu chip, fue cuando el doctor Cain te construyo otro, y fue reemplazado"

-"es cierto, ya lo había olvidado" - dijo Zero - "pero entonces, ¿quien fue mi creador?"

X no supo que responder, tampoco el doctor Cain, la verdad es que nadie sabia de que en verdad, Zero había sido, "El Ultimo Proyecto de el malvado Doctor Willy"

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Bien, esta es mi primera historia de "Megaman", tengo pensada hacer otras mas, pero eso sera en el futuro**

**¿que les pareció? **

**si les gusto, dejen un comentario**

**si no les gusto, pues díganme, yo leo atentamente todos los comentarios**

**bien, los hechos ocurren desde el final de la saga clásica hasta los principios de la saga X, antes de que llegara el día de Sigma**

**como no podía encontrar la respuesta de ¿que les sucedió a Megaman Clasico, Bass y Protoman, Rool y Rush, bien , decidí crear mi propia versión de los hechos**

**creo que eso es todo**

**pueden visitar mi pagina en facebook**

**facebook DarkKazoo**

**no olviden COMENTAR**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del Mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 09 de Enero del 2013**


End file.
